Special Properties
by Ambiguous Love Letter
Summary: Psychomagnetheric is just another word for clingy.


Actually this was written with the movie verse in mind... It's not terribly relevant, I just thought you should know.

Done for a prompt on areyouagod's kinkmeme.

* * *

><p>Smiles and laughter fade with the dying of the radio, much as the stars will soon be swept away with the dawn, and their eyes meet in sudden apprehension. This is what they had intended to do, why they had spent the night building up a positive charge… but after seeing this stuff <em>move<em> _of its own accord_, it was hard not to be wary of it.

A bubble pops on the surface of the slime, rather like the evening's last lingering laugh, as eyes return to it. Both men open their mouths to speak at least once, floundering before receding into thought, until finally Ray simply says "… Touch it."

Egon looks back up at him. "… What?"

Ray nods toward it with an obvious expectation of _yeah, you do it_, and a few moments pass before Egon extends a finger, letting it hover over the Tupperware's contents before sighing and slowly curling it back into his fist.

Pursed lips, another glance and a shrug shared. Ray finally slips a finger into the ooze, one corner of his mouth pulling up.

"Anything?"

"It feels like…" pulls it out and rubs the snot-like stuff against his thumb, humming in thought.

"Slime?" Egon finished for him with the ghost of a smile – no pun intended.

Chuckles "Yeah, but it's a little different… kinda like half-disintegrated gum."

"Lovely. Could be-" Egon's thought is cut off as Ray lets out a sharp sound of surprise, shaking his hand.

Brows pulled down in the beginnings of concern. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"It… I don't know, it was like a little bolt of electricity." A quick and subtle shake of the head as he looks down at his hand, frowning to find the slime gone. "Didn't hurt, just surprised me… Where did it go?"

Egon has to stretch a little to reach over the table and wipe it off his cheek, bringing it close for inspection. "Electricity?" Offers it to him.

"This little flare of… well…" coughs, mutters something that sounds a little like _stimulation_, reaches to take it back, and finds himself stuck.

They both stare and make hesitant attempts to pull away, but the slime had become hard and tacky as soon as they'd touched, leaving index fingers bound.

"Uh…"

Ray nods his head to the side in something like amused bemusement. "I think it likes us."

A stronger pull gets them apart, but not for long; they snap back, palms together, and the substance quickly begins spreading down their fingers – "Shit." – prompting another pull and further spreading. Like the unholy union of quick sand and finger traps, until their hands are stuck completely flat.

Ray waves his other hand. "Stop, stop!"

Egon stiffens his arm and the spreading slows, though it doesn't quite stop, creeping around to the back of their hands. "… Well now what?" he sighs.

Makes a helpless gesture. "… Try not to move."

"… Perhaps we can reverse the effect by canceling out the energy."

"Ahh, I'm not sure making it mad would be a good idea…"

". . . Well, it is psychoreactive… What is it feeding on? You said you felt some sort of stimulation?"

"… You don't feel it?" Ray asks, shifting his arm as the slime starts creeping down their wrists, having encapsulated their hands.

"Feel wha-…" Oh. He must mean the warmth building in his palm, and the accompanying tingles, as an image flashes across his mind, something old and entirely too personal. Egon's eyes widen and he jerks back just a little, increasingly uncomfortable with the position as his id is tapped. "Raymond, I believe the substance is digging into our subconscious minds."

"Guess it has a lot more influence than we thought…" he can see the sudden shift in Egon, and he's a little glad his isn't the only mind that might be doing a little wandering.

But the sudden motion has cost them, as the pull drawing them together gets stronger, pressing their arms against each other and forcing them to stand and move away from the table so they aren't pressed against its edges.

"Alright, we better think of something fast-" already the slime is down to the elbow, creeping faster as it gets bigger "- or we're going to end up really up close and personal here…"

"… Not that I suppose that would be a bad thing." Up to their shoulders and sliding around to their backs.

"… What?"

"Gah!" The slime seemed to more than agree with Egon about being close, smacking them hard against each other, cheek to cheek.

"… I didn't say it would be a bad thing… just-" carefully tries to pull himself away "-that much harder to get out of." And smacks back into place. "Ow."

"Right…" Egon takes a deep breath and tries to ignore what the slime is routing out of the back of his mind, leaving little patches of heat in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach.

He lifts a hand to Egon's shoulder for leverage. "… Ideas?"

"Not a one."


End file.
